Atardecer
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Tal vez su historia no estaba destinada a ser un "Felices por Siempre", pero mientras estuvieran juntos, para Ray todo valdría la pena. (One-shot por el Rayemma Fest el 06 de Agosto).


**¡Hola de nuevo a mis amados corazones! Llego tarde, pero con todo el corazón derramado en este breve one-shot dedicado al Rayemma en su día especial. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Contexto: capítulo 145 del manga.**

* * *

Para Ray, Emma era como un atardecer. Su apariencia le recordaba la caída del sol cubriendo un bosque enigmático y precioso al mismo tiempo. El fin del inicio y el inicio del fin al mismo tiempo.

No se atrevía a compararla con el fuego; porque aquel elemento es arrasador, pasional y destructivo. Y Emma no era así.

Bueno, tal vez era pasional, pero no llegaba a destruir con ello a quienes le rodeaban. Si lo obligaran a comparar a su amiga y "hermana de orfanato" con el fuego, él podría decir que era como una antorcha encendida en medio de las tinieblas más profundas.

Una calidez familiar. Una chispa de esperanza para todos.

Para Ray, Emma poseía una belleza inefable. No era una princesa de cuento de hadas o una ninfa que vagara por los bosques. Emma poseía el alma y la belleza de una guerrera; como una valquiria. Fuerte, decidida, irrompible, directa… pero con un corazón capaz de amar hasta la locura y la muerte. Una criatura que solo merecía el amor más puro e inquebrantable que en el mundo pudiera existir. Un amor complejo, profundo e inmarcesible…

Un amor intenso que rompiera todo límite terrenal y que significara la unión de dos almas.

Sentimiento y entrega que él estaba dispuesto a darle cuando aquella pesadilla acabara y ambos cruzaran al mundo humano. Él solo abriría su corazón cuando aquello sucediera. Cuando ya no existiera el peligro a ser separados de nuevo.

Aunque ella fuera Julieta y él Romeo y su historia fuese una tragedia que esta vez sí acabaría en un "Felices para siempre" como compensación a todo el dolor sufrido.

Pero en su corazón, Ray presentía que el final feliz no llegaría.

Porque Emma podía fingir frente a todos, incluso frente a Norman… pero Ray podía escarbar en su alma y leerla como un libro. Y aunque ella lo sabía, con lo tonta que era, creía que podía seguir con su fachada sonriente.

Por eso, Ray calló cuando ella le aseguró con una curva sospechosa en sus labios que todo había salido bien y que pronto todos irían al mundo humano. Que la promesa había sido reescrita y que la guerra podría evitarse. Aquel preadolescente de ojos ónix sabía que la recompensa debía ser un precio demasiado grande…

Y aunque le dolía pensarlo, tal vez era la misma Emma quien se ofrecería como sacrificio y recompensa a cambio de la libertad de su familia, de Norman… y de él mismo.

Y por ello, ya había tomado una decisión.

Si Emma se quedaba atrás, él se quedaría con ella. Si ambos debían ser condenados a perder su libertad, Ray estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Y si ambos debían morir, el azabache sostendría la mano de Emma hasta el último momento, hasta que ambos exhalaran su último aliento y si el destino lo permitía… hasta que ambos se reencontraran en el más allá o en otra vida donde ambos pudieran amarse con libertad.

Porque sí… ¡La amaba con cada fibra de su ser! Incluso si no lo demostraba abiertamente, él deseaba amarla y estar junto a ella hasta que la muerte los separara. Fuese cual fuese el precio, él estaba dispuesto a apostar todo con tal de quedarse junto a ella.

Lo que Ray desconocía, es que aquellos sentimientos abrasadores, dolorosos y complicados que anidaban en su corazón… yacían también en el corazón de Emma, pero a la vez, la dulce fémina no aceptaría ningún sacrificio más.

Ella se aseguraría de que Ray se salvara y se confortaría con la idea de que tal vez en otra vida, ambos se volverían a ver, se enamorarían de la forma correcta, se unirían por toda la vida y más allá de la muerte.

Porque Emma amaba a Ray; con intensidad, fuerza y dolor. Y por eso… estaba dispuesta a dar su preciada vida por él, esperando que él al menos pudiera ser feliz junto a su familia.

\- Te amo, Emma.

\- Te amo, Ray.

Una confesión que murió como susurro en los labios de ambos, mientras se encaminaban a todo galope a detener a Norman.

Un amor que nunca existió.

Un romance que tendría que esperar a otra vida para florecer.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo mis corazones. Lo sé, fue un final abierto y triste, pero por el rumbo del manga y todo lo que está sucediendo, veo tan lejana la posibilidad de un final feliz que eso me duele y lo quise plasmar aquí. Díganme que les pareció.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
